


Ice Cream Headaches

by PunkRockPiccolo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based on a conversation i actually had, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: Patrick has had a pretty rough day and only one thing can fix it.





	Ice Cream Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual conversation over messenger.  
> Its short and dumb, but made me chuckle.

Patrick sighed miserably as he sat on the bed, yanking his shoes off and tossing them in the general direction of the closet. It had been an awful day. First, his car almost didn't start, then his coffee spilled on his way into the studio. Not to mention the new intern that was working with him almost deleted the data for Fall Out Boy's entire album.

 

Yeah, it had been a bad day all around, and Patrick was ready for it to be over. He decided to take a shower, trying to relax some, but it only helped slightly. 

Laying on the fluffy comforter of his and Pete's bed, he began to think about where his boyfriend could be. Patrick really needed a cuddle right now....or ice cream.

 

A slushie! That's what he wanted! Pete should have been somewhere in the house, so Patrick yelled for him.

 

"PETE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

 

A small crash followed by Pete's voice answered.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN. WHAT'S UP?"

 

Patrick wined loudly.

"LOVE ME."

 

It was quiet for a second before Patrick heard the sound of frantic fumbling and struggling quickly approaching the bedroom.

Patrick sat up and stared in confusion as Pete basically tripped into the room, no shirt on and his pants halfway down to his knees.

 

The bassist just kind of laid on the floor, looking at Patrick and the two of them shared their confused looks.

"Uh....a slushie, Pete. I just want a slushie."

 

Pete's face went red as he scrambled up.

"Yeah! Yeah...that's totally what you meant. I'm just gonna...go...warm up the car!"

 

The bassist flailed around, trying to pull his pants up, put his shirt back on, and find his car keys, all at the same time.

It was hilarious.

 

Patrick laughed and got up, grabbing the keys off the dresser and helped Pete pull his shirt over his head.

"You're ridiculous. We can cuddle when we get back."

Pete nodded and accepted the keys Patrick offered him, thanking him with a small kiss on the cheek.

"Right. Slushies, then cuddles. You got it."


End file.
